Defenders of Berk
by TalkingFishbone
Summary: Modern ROTBTD AU. Superhero AU. The town of Berk is a pretty boring, average place. But, when Jack convinces the gang that it would be a great idea to venture into an abandoned workplace, the town doesn't seem anywhere near as safe or boring anymore. Especially with, you know, super-human abilities and a dragon. Rated T for future chapters. Hiccstrid. Jackunzel.


Hi all you wonderful FanFiction readers and writers! Yes, I have finally written another story – huzzah! But, I just want everyone to know this is not set in the same universe as my previous story, "Drinking Tea At Midnight". Also Hiccup, Astrid, Rapunzel, Jack are all 16 in this story. I don't know what it is about that age... I just really like it. Now, onto the story!

* * *

><p>Defenders of Berk<br>Chapter 1 - Action Into Our Mediocre Lives

xXx

My vision went in and out as I regained consciousness. My head was light and I felt drowsy. They must have drugged us. I went to sit up but winced in pain as I did. I pulled my shirt up revealing a purple bruise which spread down the side of my right ribs. I let my fingers run down the side of it. It was huge. And pretty damn painful, too. I was guessing they, whoever they were, weren't very light-handed on getting us into this place.

I figured they'd kidnapped us. That or I was in some trippy dream. I mean after all, we had trespassed onto their property. In my defence, it was Jack's idea. I thought it was a bad idea. But, HEY, no one listens to good ol' fishbone, do they? Rapunzel thought it was a great idea. But, then again she thinks that of all his ideas. And both Astrid and Merida thought we needed a bit of action into our mediocre lives, which I did agree with. I did think, though, that to get "action into our mediocre lives" didn't mean we had to go to the extent of trespassing into rundown buildings. But, once again, no one listens to me.

The door, which I still hadn't located probably due to the fact that my vision was filled with black spots, clicked open. "Get up here, kid," A gruff voice called from outside the door. I didn't want to mess with him or tell him that he was interfering with my internal conversation, so I got up and obeyed orders. Which wasn't the smartest idea. I sat up too quick and gave myself a head-rush from doing so. I felt so off balance. It was worse than learning to walk on the prosthetic. He didn't look back at me. Bonus. I didn't want him to have the pleasure of seeing me walk like a baby giraffe.

I tried to catch up with him as he was directing me down the hallway. It was dark and the only lights were these old, dilapidated runner office ones that were falling out of their casings. They kept blinking unsteadily. It wasn't in the slightest bit freaky. The overall vibe I was getting from this place wasn't really a positive one.

The guy stopped at the end of the hallway. There was a closed door. Next to it was a scanning pad. He placed his hand on it for a few seconds until it checked it over, clicked in recognition and let us in. The place was hectic, people in coats rushing around with blueprints, test tubes, metals and who knows what in their hands. There were about three levels to the place. The level I was on had endless rooms, which looked an awful lot like laboratories on every corner. A familiar-looking guy passed me. He tried to avoid my gaze. Which I thought was odd. I mean, I'd seen him before - I knew that for sure but where I saw him, I didn't have a clue. It was really annoying, I knew him.

After my gawking at the place, I lost my guide into this hustle and bustle.

"Kid?" The same gruff voice from before called. Thank Odin, I found him. "Where they HELL have you gotten to?" He was looking around him. Quick, I had to think of sharp save. I moved my way out of the crowd and popped right behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Right here, Muscles." Trust being sarcastic to save your butt.

He looked like he didn't believe me, but thought my nickname for him had some pizzazz. "Ha! Keep up, twig." And once again, we were playing follow the leader. We went down another hallway and went to the end. This one was the creepiest one I'd been in yet. Dark, dusty and musty was the only way to describe it.

There was an intercom next to the door at the end of the hallway. Muscles pressed the button to make the call.

"What?" An icy British voice snapped through the speaker. I may have peed a bit.

Muscles looked terrified, but continued. "I've got the last one."

Last one? What did that mean?

"Well?" The voice cooled down. "What are you doing standing at the door for? Bring him in." Muscles stopped looking so tense and the doors opened.

It was an office. But that wasn't the best part. Jack, Rapunzel and Astrid were sitting at the desk in the middle of it. They all had unreadable faces.

"Hello Mr. Haddock." The same voice from the intercom called. When I saw who it was I peed a little bit more.

"Kozmotis Pitchiner, in the flesh. This is exciting." I answered, deadpan. I knew who this guy was and how he worked.

"Oh please," He dismissed. "Don't call me that. It's far too formal and to be honest," He said, with a tone that was as slick as oil. "It's not even real."

* * *

><p>Is it any good? Leave a review and let me know! ;)<p> 


End file.
